


I Won't Let Love Disrupt Corrupt Or Interrupt Me

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, C137cest, Citadel of Ricks, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: It turns out alien spa equipment isn't enough for Morty and Rick to deal with how toxic their feelings for each other can really be.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing that Morty noticed, entering his room for the first time in days, was how cold it was, and how stale the air inside smelled. It was clear no one had been inside for days. His room looked the same way he had left it. Clothes on the floor, bed unmade. He walked over and threw himself down on the rumpled sheets, breathing in the sweet smell of the cheap shampoo his mother always bought him. He rolled over to look at the ceiling, throwing one arm up and over his head. His elbow hit something hard and he flinched away with a hiss. He turned a bit and grabbed whatever it was, the metal cold in his hand. It was a flask, one of the many nearly identical ones his grandpa used. This one was still half full, liquid sloshing inside.   


Before he could think better of it, he unscrewed the top and took a drink, the liquor inside strong enough to make him choke as he forced it down. It wasn’t Earth liquor, or at least not Earth from their current dimension. It tasted a bit like apples, but mostly like something you could use to strip paint off a spaceship. Hell, maybe that was it’s original purpose. He pushed those thoughts aside and took another drink, the second swig going down a bit easier.  

 

He was almost down with the flask when he realized that it must have been Rick who left it there. Rick had been in his bed. Before the detox, that wouldn’t have even surprised him. It wasn’t all that uncommon for him to wake up in the middle of the night or the early hours of the morning to a drunk Rick crawling into his bed, crying or mumbling incoherently. It had stopped during their brief time as healthy people. But he can still remember Rick coming into his room, holding the knife against his throat, demanding to know if he was really real, really his Morty.

 

But healthy Rick slept in his own bed, even slept a solid four or five hours a night, double what he normally managed. And healthy Morty had slept just fine in the arms of Jacqueline, his redhead lover. Now that he was back to normal, those nights with her seemed like the actions of someone else, like something he had seen in a movie. He didn’t dwell on why his toxic self felt more like his real self, why those memories stood out fresh and clear. When he took another sip from the flask the smell made him think of toxic Rick, crouched over him, cradling his body as he writhed in pain.

 

He was almost done with the contents of the flask when Rick barged into his room, laboat rumpled and hair wild. “M-Morty! Morty I just realized th-that-” Rick froze, eyebrow quirking up as he noticed Morty hadn’t even sat up to look at him, gaze then moving to the flask in his hand.

 

“Whaaaat, what, what do you want R-rick? Huh? Gonna ruin my- ruin my- mess up my life all over huh?” Morty waved the flask, the last bit of liquid inside sloshing around audibly. “Look Rick! You wanted me to be toxic right? Like you? Well, here ya go, pretty toxic right? Shit tastes so baaaad…” He opened his mouth and tilted the flask, letting the last drops fall into his mouth, some of it splashing on his face. He licked his lips and tossed the flask in Rick’s general direction.

 

Rick caught the flask and borught it up to his nose, sniffing curiously. “Ah fuck Morty, you got the hard stuff.” He tucked the empty flask away in his pocket and pulled out a full one, twisting off the top and taking a drink.

 

Morty twisted in the sheets so he was laying on his stomach, staring up at Rick.. “yeah well you’re the one leaving the hard stuff in my- my bed Rick!” He he grinned lopsidedly. “Guess you really missed me huh?”

 

Rick averted his eyes, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Wh-whatever Morty. No need to read into shit ya know.”

 

Morty glared at the older man and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at rick’s head as hard as he could. “Oh, fuck you Rick! F-fuck you! You know the whole not caring bit is a lot harder to buy now, after all that effort tracking me down. Didn’t wanna waste one of your extra Morty coupons huh?”

 

Rick ducked, the pillow hitting the door behind him and knocking it closed. “”Oh yeah, so I was supposed to leave you with some fucking cougar, doing some baby wolf of wall street shit? That made you happy? You know, healthy Morty was still a real sonofabitch.” He punctuated his last words with a loud burp.

 

Morty pushed himself up so he was sitting on the bed, legs tucked underneath him. “Y-yeah well you know what, healthy Rick didn’t seem to give a crap. You know, it’s not like I didn’t notice there at the end Rick. Fu-fu-fucking toxic Rick cared about _his_ Morty, but you, you were too healthy to give a crap at all!”

 

“Hey! Don’t blame me for that-that asshole!” he held up his flask and took a long drink as if to prove a point. “This look like a healthy person to you? And it’s not like I filled out a fucking -urp- form Morty! I didn’t go in saying ‘hey make sure I don’t care about Morty after this’ ya know.”

 

Morty rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but apparently giving a crap about me is toxic, you think that. But hey, I get it, I remember what you said, Rick’s don’t care about their Mortys, we’re all, we’re all replaceable.” He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, and he blinked rapidly to fight them off. He didn’t want to cry in front of Rick, not again.

 

Rick stared hard at Morty for a moment and then turned, opening the door into the hallway. “Y-you know if you want to assu-assu- think that shit, that’s on you morty.” He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him with a quiet click before Morty could react, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Morty spent the next day at school sleepwalking through his classes. He hadn’t been to school in days but none of the teachers even asked why he had been missing. It should have been a big deal, but it seemed like the entire school had decided Morty Smith wasn’t worth the effort. Not when dealing with him also meant dealing with the rest of the Smith family. 

 

He shuffled from class to class, sitting in the back and mostly just catching up on the sleep he hadn’t gotten the night before. In his dreams he could see the green gooey version of Rick, feel wet hands pushing him back into a pool of slime, feel cold wet lips on his own. He woke up sweating through his shirt and achingly hard in jeans and somehow on the brink of tears. When he went to his locker he locked eyes with jessica, just for a moment, before her friends steered her away, high pitched voices carrying down the hall as they discussed important things like the jr prom theme and who was hosting a party that weekend. 

 

He wasn’t even really surprised when Rick portaled into the school, walking out of the wall next to his locker, flask in hand and spit on his chin.

 

“Morty! I got an idea! It-it’s a great idea Morty! We’re gonna go somewhere and do something.” Rick grinned and leaned against the wall. 

 

When Morty looked up at his Grandpa he could see the older man’s eyes were slightly glazed over, he was drunker than usual, and early in the day. He contemplated fighting, arguing, saying ‘no’, just for the show of some token resistance. But he didn’t have it in him, he was tired down to the bone. 

 

“Y-yeah okay Rick, where to?” He let himself be dragged into the portal, which lead to the garage. On the workbench Rick had laid out a number of items, gear for the upcoming adventure no doubt. Morty took in the large harpoon gun warily.

 

“Going to motherfuggin’ ATLANTIS dawg!” Rick pumped his hands in the air, the one holding his flask sloshing out a violently pink liquid that fizzed angrily when it hit the concrete floor. “Time for a good old fashioned, Rick and Morty adventure! Totally self contained, totally old school, totally classic adventure time!”

 

Morty managed a small smile. “Atlantis huh Rick? That s-sounds good. Ya know, kinda like a real adventure.”

 

“Hells yeah!”  Rick grabbed a box off of a shelf and pulled out two wetsuits in matching colors. “Here, ya gotta put this on before we go.” he tossed one at Morty’s feet and started yanking his labcoat off.

 

Morty took the wetsuit and started getting undressed. A normal adventure was a nice idea. He needed that, a bit of normal, a bit of calm. Deep down he knew a normal Rick and Morty adventure also probably meant Rick nearly getting them killed, but even that was fine, it was something, getting back to how things had been before the spa.

 

He had just managed to get himself zipped in when there was a noise he knew all too well on the opposite side of the garage. He glanced at the work bench and saw Rick’s portal gun laying there idly, none of the buttons pressed. 

 

The portal opened up with a woobling sound, as it always did. Morty took a quick step back, unsure of what to expect from the other side. Extra Ricks were rarely a good thing.

 

A second after the portal appeared a standard looking Rick and a stock Morty stepped through. The Morty was carrying a clipboard and and smiling, clearly enjoying whatever errand his Rick had chosen to take him on.

 

The Rick stepped forward and cleared his throat. “Hello, I’m K-22, and this is my Morty,” He patted the boy’s head, ruffling his curls gently. “We’re going from reality to reality asking Ricks to contribute to the Citadel of Ricks Redevelopment Fund.”

 

“The Citadel of Ricks?” Morty asked, eyes going wide. He remembered what that place had been like the last time he was there. Dead Ricks and Mortys everywhere, buildings collapsing, government bugs swarming the streets, the air a mess of smoke and screams. It had taken him days to get over the sight of all those other Mortys laying there dead on the crumbling pavement. “I didn’t know there was anything left of that place.”

 

Rick k-22 snorted. “After the incident with the Citadel teleporting, new defensive measures were put in place. Construction is already well under way, and the Council of Ricks is gone and being replaced by a democratically elected representative.”

 

The other Morty cut in eagerly. “I-I heard there’s even a Morty who’s going to run!” He grinned widely, completely missing the way his Rick rolled his eyes dismissively before patting him on the head, fingers twisting into soft brown curls. 

 

“Yeah w-well as the one who destroyed the Citadel the first time, I’m not really into the ide-urp-a of paying to rebuild it.” Rick c-137 snorted.

 

The other Rick’s eyes widened somewhat, his gaze suddenly snapping into focus. “That was you huh?” he grabbed the clipboard and flipped through a few pages, frowning at what he read.

 

“Hey, those, those assholes started it, they tried to kill Grandpa Rick first,” Morty snapped, his face going red. 

 

“You wanna reign in your Morty?” K-22 demanded, pulling his own Morty closer to him as he glared at his counterpart. 

 

“All the time.” Rick rolled his eyes, gaze faltering when he noticed just how close K-22’s Morty was clutching his grandpa. “A-although I don’t really enjoy being talked down to by a Rick like you.” He sneered and grabbed for his flask, tipping his head back as he took a long drink.

 

“Huh? Rick?” Morty C-137 gave his Rick a quick look before carefully studying their doubles. Nothing about them really stood out, especially after some of the stranger copies he had seen on the Citadel. No tails or scales or glowing green skin. Just a standard Rick and a standard Morty. And then he noticed the Rick’s hand had moved from holding onto the Morty by the waist to cupping his ass, long fingers digging into the denim of his jeans. “Oh-oh my God! Rick a-are they-?” He made a small panicked noise.

 

“Yep. That Rick is a Morty fucker. You-you get those sometimes you know. God damned pedophiles, they’re everywhere!” Rick C-137 grimaced.

 

“Pederast!” The other Morty interjected. “I’m a teenager so he-he’s not a pedophile he’s a” 

 

Rick k-22 put a hand over his Morty’s mouth, cheeks going slightly pink. “Not really helping here Morty.” He looked between the C-137s and sneered. “You know, giving a shit about incest or age, that’s a very planetary mindset. Not a good look on a Rick.” As if to prove a point he grabbed a fistful of his own Morty’s hair and tipped the teens head back, dipping down for a long, wet kiss.

 

Morty felt his stomach twist as he watched his twin melt into the touch, eyes fluttering closed and small hands gripping at the Rick’s lab coat. He wondered if the Rick’s mouth tasted like stale beer. He didn’t have long to dwell on the scene though, because before the Rick could fully pull back from his debaucherous display, there was a loud gasp from the door that led into the kitchen.

 

The K-22s broke apart and suddenly four eyes were trained on the door. The rest of the Smith family was standing there, eyes wide, jaws slack. The Ricks and Mortys watched as the bottle of wine in Beth’s hand slipped out of her grasp and fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces, the liquid spreading out like a blood stain. Before anyone could say anything Summer spun on her heel and marched back into the kitchen, hands up in the air in surrender. 

 

“I’m going to Ethan’s house, call me when this is all over,” She shouted, not slowing her pace.

 

“Ohhhh yeaaah. I think we’re just gonna…” Rick K-22 fumbled for his portal gun and quickly shot a portal on the wall. “B-bye Beth!” He gave a quick wave over his shoulder and ducked through the portal, dragging his stunned looking Morty behind him.

 

“OH! That fucker, leaving us here-” Rick cursed in an alien language and turned to his daughter, who was still staring, totally unmoving. “B-beth, sweetie, that was uh, well…”

 

Jerry’s mouth, which had been moving soundlessly for the last fifteen seconds, seemed to finally come back online. “YOU! You had your hands on our son!” He moved to push past beth, face red and beginning to sweat, but she didn’t budge. 

 

“Dad.” beth’s voice was small and broken, the voice of a sad little girl, not an angry mother. “How could you?” She turned to Morty and her face when red, lip curling up in anger. “Morty. How could you, how could you do this to me?” She still had a wine glass in her other hand, and she gripped it hard enough the glass begin to splinter, and then threw it at Morty.

 

Rick pushed Morty out of the way automatically. The glass hit the floor and shattered at Morty’s feet, and the boy fell hard on his back, elbows scraping on the cold concrete floor.

 

“Beth! The fuck!” Rick crouched over Morty, heedless of the glass. “Y-you okay morty?” he grabbed his grandson by the arm and pulled him upright, hands moving over the torn fabric at his elbows to see how bad the damage was. 

 

“Get away from our son!” Jerry swung out wildly from behind beth, practically foaming at the mouth. “You come in here with your science and your bullshit and we turn our backs, we trust you and this-” beth cut his tirade off with a swift smack that left him stunned, a red mark spreading across his face where her hand had made contact.

 

“Get out.” Beth stared at her feet as she spoke. “Just, get out.”

 

Rick considered saying something, explaining, even grabbing for his memory gun. But then he looked at morty and he saw the tears building in his big brown eyes. He cursed a dozen false gods in a half a dozen languages and grabbed the bag off his workbench, fishing out his portal gun. “Fine.” He kept his eyes trained on Beth’s face as he shot a portal into the wall. “Let’s go Morty.” He waited for him to collect himself, and then followed the boy into the swirling green vortex. He didn’t stop to try and say goodbye.


End file.
